Implantable pulse generators 5, such as defibrillators, pacemakers or implantable cardioverter defibrillators (“ICD”), are used to provide electrotherapy to cardiac tissue via implantable medical leads 7. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, which are isometric views of various embodiments of a pulse generator 5, a common pulse generator 5 may include a header 10 and a can or housing 15. The can 15 is typically made of titanium or another biocompatible metal and serves as a hermetically sealed enclosure for the pulse generator's electronic components (e.g., output flex, hybrid, or various other electronic components or circuit boards, printed circuit boards (“PCB”), etc.) contained in the can 15.
As indicated in FIG. 1A, the header 10 may include connector blocks 20 and a molded portion 25 (shown in phantom) that encloses the blocks 20. Each block 20 includes an opening 35 configured to receive therein and mate with a connector end 40 of a lead proximal end 45, thereby forming an electrical connection between the connector block 20 and the lead connector end 40 and mechanically securing the proximal end 45 of the lead 7 to the header 10 of the pulse generator 5.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the header 10 may also include an RF antenna 37 that is enclosed by the molded portion 25. One end of the RF antenna 37 may be physically and electrically connected to the can 15 via an RF tab or anchor 38 on a header side of the can 15. The other end of the RF antenna 37 is physically and electrically connected to a feedthru wire 60 of the feedthru 55. The RF antenna 37 allows the implantable pulse generator 5 to wirelessly communicate with a programmer, such as a computer (not shown). The RF antenna 37 may be coupled to the feedthru 55 and the tab 38 by welding, soldering, brazing, etc.
The header-molded portion 25 informed of a polymer material. Passages 50 (shown in phantom in FIG. 1A) extend from the exterior of the molded portion 25 to the openings 35 in the blocks 20, providing a pathway for the lead distal ends 40 to pass through the molded portion 25 and enter the openings 35.
As can be understood from FIGS. 1A and 1B, the can 15 may include a feedthru 55 that may electrically connect via a feedthru wire 60 to an RF antenna 37, as shown in FIG. 1B, and feedthrus 55 that may electrically connect with respective connector blocks 20 in the header 10, as shown in FIG. 1A.
As indicated in FIG. 2, which is a cross-sectional elevation of one of the feedthrus 55 of FIG. 1A, the feedthru 55 extends through the wall 65 of the can 15. The feedthru wire 60 extends through the feedthru 55 and projects from the header and can sides 70, 75 of the feedthru 55. The feedthru 55 provides a hermetically sealed pathway for the feedthru wire 60 to extend between the electronic components 80 housed within the can 15 and a connector block 20 or RF antenna 37 of the header 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the electronic components 80 housed within the can wall 65 may include or be mounted on a PCB 85. The term “printed circuit board”, “PCB” or “circuit board” as used herein describes a component 80 that is often planar in configuration and may be used to mechanically support and electrically connect the electronic components 80 populating the PCB 85. Electrically conductive pathways or traces on the PCB 85 may provide the electrical connections between the electronic components 80 populating the PCB 85. The electrically conductive pathways or traces may be etched from sheets of electrically conductive metal (e.g., copper, gold, etc.) laminated onto a non-conductive substrate.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the feedthru wire 60 extending from the feedthru can side 75 extends through a through-hole 90 in the PCB 85. Once extended through the PCB through-hole 90, the feedthru wire 60 is soldered in place. This through-hole method of connecting the feedthru wire 60 to the PCB 85 is disadvantageous for at least a couple of reasons. First, because the feedthru wire 60 extends through both sides of the PCB 85, both sides of the PCB 85 in the vicinity of the wire 60 must be kept free of electronic components, which waste space within the can 15. Second, the feedthru wire 60 has to be overly long to allow it to pass completely through the PCB 85, which adds to the material cost of the pulse generator 5. Third, aligning the wire 60 with and passing the wire 60 through the through-hole 90 is time consuming, which adds to the assembly time associated with assembling the pulse generator 5.
There is a need in the art for a feedthru that reduces the manufacturing costs associated with manufacturing a pulse generator. There is also a need in the art for a more economical method of electrically coupling a feedthru wire to the electronic components housed within the can.